The Three Little Planes/Gallery
On a rainy day, Jay Jay and his friends are bored until Savannah suggests they use their imaginations to play a game of pretend. Together, the gang acts out the story of "The Three Little Planes", and learn they don't have to wait to use their imagination. Savannah suggests pretend "The Three Little Planes" story begins The three little planes flying together TLP.jpg Enter the Big Bad Snuff The Straw Hangar Straw hangar TLP.jpg The Stick Hangar Stick hangar TLP.jpg The Brick Hangar Outside the brick hangar TLP.jpg After the story Imagination Celebration Jay Jay and friends flying together TLP.jpg|Finally, we can play. Jay Jay admitting Savannah was right TLP.jpg Jay Jay talking to his friends TLP.jpg Jay Jay flashing a smile TLP.jpg|I feel a song coming on! Jay Jay and Snuffy start singing Imagination Celebration TLP.jpg|♪ We hold the key ♪ ♪ (Hold the key) ♪ ♪ To be ♪ Snuffy "To be" TLP.jpg|♪ (To be) ♪ Jay Jay "Anything that we wanna be" TLP.jpg|♪ Anything that we wanna be ♪ Snuffy "If there's a thought" TLP.jpg|♪ If there's a thought ♪ Jay Jay "There's a thought" TLP.jpg|♪ (There's a thought) ♪ Snuffy "We've got" TLP.jpg|♪ We've got ♪ Jay Jay "We've got" TLP.jpg|♪ (We've got) ♪ Snuffy "We make it happen naturally" TLP.jpg|♪ We make it happen naturally ♪ Main kids singing Imagination Celebration TLP.jpg|♪ With our imaginaaaaaation, look what we can do! ♪ Jay Jay "I'll become a pirate" TLP.jpg|♪ I'll become a pirate! ♪ Snuffy "And I can be one, too" TLP.jpg|♪ Yeah, and I can be one, too! ♪ Kids singing "Celebration" TLP.jpg|♪ Celebraaaaaation, of learning to pretend! ♪ Jay Jay "I can't imagine anything" TLP.jpg|♪ I can't imagine anything better with a friend! ♪ Jay Jay and Snuffy sing "Alright" TLP.jpg|♪ Alright ♪ ♪ (Alright) ♪ Jay Jay and Snuffy sing "Okay" TLP.jpg|♪ Okay ♪ ♪ (Okay) ♪ Imagination Celebration bottom view TLP.jpg|♪ Imaginaaaaaation! ♪ Jay Jay "We learn to play" TLP.jpg|♪ We learn to play ♪ Jay Jay and Snuffy singing together TLP.jpg|♪ (Learn to play) ♪ ♪ This way ♪ ♪ (This way) ♪ Jay Jay "With everything that's lookin' real great" TLP.jpg|♪ With everything that's lookin' real great ♪ Snuffy "And now we know" TLP.jpg|♪ And now we know ♪ Snuffy and Jay Jay singing together TLP.jpg|♪ (Now we know) ♪ ♪ Where to go ♪ ♪ (Where to go) ♪ Snuffy "Even on the rainiest day" TLP.jpg|♪ Even on the rainiest day ♪ Jay Jay and friends sing second chorus TLP.jpg|♪ To our imaginaaaaaation, where everything is new! ♪ Tracy "I can catch a dinosaur" TLP.jpg|♪ I can catch a dinosaur... ♪ Herky "And I can paint him blue" TLP.jpg|♪ And I can paint him blue! ♪ Kids' second "Celebration" TLP.jpg|♪ Celebraaaaaation, of learning to pretend! ♪ Jay Jay's second "I can't imagine anything" TLP.jpg|♪ I can't imagine anything better with a friend! ♪ Jay Jay and Snuffy's second "Alright" TLP.jpg|♪ Alright ♪ ♪ (Alright) ♪ Jay Jay and Snuffy's second "Okay" TLP.jpg|♪ Okay ♪ ♪ (Okay) ♪ Jay Jay "Imagination celebration is the way" TLP.jpg|♪ Imagination celebration is the way! ♪ Jay Jay flying away TLP.jpg|♪ Alright ♪ ♪ (Alright) ♪ ♪ Okay ♪ Jay Jay's friends all happy TLP.jpg|♪ Imagination... ♪ Jay Jay's friends follow him TLP.jpg|♪ ...celebration is the way! ♪ Jay Jay and friends rear view angle TLP.jpg|♪ Alright ♪ ♪ (Alright) ♪ Jay Jay and friends fly out of sight TLP.jpg|♪ Okay ♪ ♪ (Okay) ♪ Fade Category:Episode galleries